cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dual Blades
NOTE Do not update the article with the tables below until I11 goes live. The powers need updating though, have at those! --Konoko I added a redirect from "Dual Blade" (singular) to the main article --Ti Taz 13:04, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Power Tables Greydog made a suggestion below, and I've added it to the power tables to see how it looks. While keeping Pythe's original combo tables might be redundant, some players might be able to understand the combos better in that format, myself included. My vote is to keep both. --Konoko 18:36, 1 November 2007 (EDT) : Hm... they just don't seem wordy enough. Added words. --Konoko :Your ideas intrigue me, and I would like to subscribe to your newsletter...--GreyDog 20:44, 31 October 2007 (EDT) ::I'll second that, I like this one. The only thing we're missing is what the effect of each combo is. That, I figure, could easily be summed up where the current table exists with a simpler table or bulleted list. -Pythe 11:19, 5 November 2007 (EST) :::The Combo effects are relatively short, eg. "+Damage", what about an extra row under the header with that information? -Doctor Magus 12:18, 19 November 2007 (EST) Layout Hrm... with the new Wikia skins and 1280x1024 resoultion, this is what the DB article looks like with the new tables laid out below. --Konoko 28 November 2007 :That's pretty easy to fix with a clr. Aggelakis 00:19, 29 November 2007 (UTC) All GIFs, approx. 150KB each Image:Dual Blades layout 1280x1024 Scrapper.gif|Top of page, TOC squishes Scrapper table Image:Dual Blades layout 1280x1024 Brute.gif|lower down, TOC not a problem Image:Dual Blades layout 1600x1200.gif|1600x1200, not a problem Image:Dual Blades layout 1440x900.gif|1440x900, minor annoyance Scrapper (original table) Scrapper (with combos) Scrapper (alternate text) GreyDog's out-of-his-gourd idea This is a tricky concept to get across. Personally, I find the Power Name/Icon confusing, in isolation. They only way I really get a sense of a power is seeing it in the context of the whole powerset. So, an ideal chart for me would look something like this... --Greydog I could be out of my gourd, however. Feel free to ignore my comment if I'm in the minority.--GreyDog 17:19, 31 October 2007 (EDT) :No no no, nothing is ignored if it gives someone a ridiculously brilliant idea. Observe: The Power Table section is supposed to give a concise yet meaningful list of powers. Your table could be tacked on to the end of each power table. --Konoko 20:02, 31 October 2007 (EDT) Alternate presentation Combined Combo Table This seems reasonable, if hard to read. Perhaps seperate each combo into its own table? Or color each main rows alternately? -Pythe Still hard to read with colors. Comments? -Pythe : While I like icons, I'd rather have the names there, but Tanker/Scrapper/Brute is a little too wide. --Konoko 20:12, 31 October 2007 (EDT) ::I find this the easiest one to read and distinguish between Combo orders for the ATs, I'd re-arrange the Combo Names so they were alphabetical, but that's just me. --Mekk ::I find this one the easiest to read as well. - Snorii 21:37, 20 November 2007 (EST) ::I like this table (below). I also like the "Scrapper Alternate" above out of the three in the previous section. --Ti Taz 13:02, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Separate tables I used class="wikitable" to get the general table formatting (thin borders, grey backgrounds on headers). Comments? Suggestions? --Konoko 02:00, 30 October 2007 (EDT) Looks much better like this. I'm still questioning my use of colors in the tables. At the very least they ought to be changed to a paler hue, like the blue in the nav bar. Now to add a little more detail to the combo effects! -Pythe 14:42, 31 October 2007 (EDT) I'm thinking about combining the combo attack tables... I'll throw an idea at the bottom here, after I sketch it out here... -Pythe 15:13, 31 October 2007 (EDT) Brute, Tanker, Scrapper Stalker Error in combo for Stalker? I am running a DB/Willpower Stalker currently and am noticing that the Attack Vitals combo is Power Slice, Nimble Slash, and Vengeful Slice, while listed here as beginning with Ablating Strike. --?? : O RLY? No wonder my Attack Vitals combo doesn't work. I'd have figured this out if I hadn't wasted all my vetspecs. Fix it (or I will someday) --Konoko :: Ok, fixed... Shall I do the main page? --Omnedon 02:23, 20 November 2007 (EST) ::: Not yet, leave the article as it is for now. I'm still fleshing out the other tables. Keep this table up-to-date though, then we can update the article all at once when I11 goes live. --Konoko 21:30, 20 November 2007 (EST) :::: Konoko, are you planning to update these now that I11 is out? I was getting rather confused looking things up in Mids Hero Designer, looking at this page, and reading the little info boxes on my DB/Nin stalker. –- Ti Taz 12:45, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Combo terms We need to make sure the same term is used every time that a term is used. Discuss! --Konoko 21:44, 20 November 2007 (EST) : I say we go with: Opener, Bridge, Finisher. The complete and verbose description for the circle would be "Orange Combo Indicator Circle," or "Orange Circle" for short.--GreyDog 10:24, 21 November 2007 (EST) :: Right-o --Konoko